fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaros (God Genesis)
Summary Zaros is a Dragon God of Retribution and the second most powerful Dragon behind Xalia, The Serenity Dragon. Zaros and his Dragon God's take over entire universes and devour them to gain power. God's are unable to gain strength through devouring universes so they saw them as a threat. God, and gods from other Mythologies sealed off the Dragon Realm. All of them were trapped in their universe, except one. The hope was to starve them so they would weaken after all the universes they had devoured. Zaros and his dragons resorted to some cannibalism in order to survive somewhat. They waited for a dragon god on the outside, however it took him too long, and they had to devour each other. Zaros had the weakest of the dragon Gods devoured first. The ones that were too soft, or didn't do much devouring. When Zaros finally escaped, the gods were wondering how they were so strong after being starved. Hera knew what the reason was, they had devoured each other. Zaros had his dragon gods invade Olympus, Hades, Valhalla, Hell, Heaven and other powerful places home to the gods. Each of his strongest would rule over those realms. Zaros and his Dragon Gods agreed to help the God's defeat Typhon, as they knew he was the biggest threat in the multiverse. Zaros was later killed by Aria in a full on fight. After his defeat, the dragon gods retreated, and went into hiding. His Dragon Roar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BUzugJdce7w Divinity Level Zaros has a divinity level of 1,800,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Zaros is seen as cruel, but he does everything to ensure the survival of his kin. He has no tolerance for the weak, as he had them killed first during the sealment of the dragon realm. He did it because if they were freed and too weak, the Gods would kill them on the spot. Zaros can be extremely ruthless in terms of revenge. As he had god's enslaved, and killed when he was free. Zaros has a weakspot for angel woman. He finds their appearance enchanting. As such he avoided killing any of the females like Remia and Lucifer. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Zaros Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Beginning of time Classification: Divine Class Dragon God Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Divinity Energy, Mentifery (Being a god, he has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Being a god, he has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (He can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (Typhon can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (He can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (He can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (He can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of his imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, he has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (He has control of the primordial magical forces allowing him to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Typhon can alter minds to whatever degree), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (He has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a god, he can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (He can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. He can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (He can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as he wants), Dimensional Travel (He can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (He can create barriers out of almost anything he wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection, Creation (He can create almost anything he wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (He can erase beings from existence with his thoughts. For more powerful beings he has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (He can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to his complex nature, he is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to his complex nature, stopping time does not make him immobile. He is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify his powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to him), Mind Manipulation (He is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Slightly weaker than Typhon. Comparable to Echidna and Chaos Archon Lucifer) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Remia) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took hits from multiple Gods) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Dragon god killing weapons, Divine weapons, Being starved weakens his power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragons Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fire Users Category:Size Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 1